And So It Goes
by SugarSky
Summary: A week together to… take care of an egg! GokuderaxTsuna. Multi-chapter


**And So It Goes****  
Summary:** A week together to… take care of an egg?! GokuderaxTsuna. Multi-chapter**  
**

**Day One: Part A**

_Please let it be Kyoko-chan, please let it be Kyoko-chan..._

These were the repeating thoughts that ran through Tsunayoshi Sawada's head as he mentally crossed his fingers. This was an opportunity of opportunities!

Not only did loser Tsunayoshi Sawada have a chance at being paired in a project with School Idol Kyoko Sasagawa; but he'd be paired with her for a full _week_; a week of doing nothing but spending time with her; a week of taking care of what would be their make-believe child.

It was a simple project; kind of embarrassing, really. The partners would receive an egg for the week; treat it like it was their own child; write a report on what they did with said egg and the make-believe couple's life together; and bring the egg back to class in one piece.

"And Sawada…"

It was stupid.

Really, really stupid.

But Tsuna thought, it'd be a miracle of all miracles if he could do this with Kyoko…! It would be the best week of his life, obviously. He could only think of all the things they could do together…!

Yes, it would be worth all the embarrassment.

He couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"… You'll be partners with Gokudera."

And his eyes shifted to Gokudera—who previously had his own head resting on the palm of his hand; looking bored—who held an equally shocked expression; sitting upward, mouth agape slightly.

Weren't they—

Wasn't the project--

Tsuna's heart fell.

Didn't they at least get to be partnered with another girl…? And of all people, Gokudera…! This was… embarrassing…

The teacher sighed a bit upon noting the boy's expressions. An explanation, he supposed, was due for this.

"There aren't enough female students in this class for all the boys." He walked from desk to desk; arms full with the eggs they were to take care of; handing one to every other student. "Therefore, you two have no choice but to work together." And, he paused—eyeing the two (eyes especially stopping on Gokudera. He was always the troublemaker. He wasn't expecting much from the boy for Ithis/i project) carefully.

"Treat this project as you would if you were paired with a female, Sawada. Gokudera." And with a flippant tone; he continued to hand out the eggs.

Tsuna's face heated at that—slumping in his desk when he heard snickers emit from the rest of the room.

Karma really, really hated him, for some reason. Tsuna never had the best luck; and this predicament proved it.

Tsunayoshi Sawada had the worst luck _in the world._

Gokudera's face however, lit up at the news. At first he was regretting the declaration of such an idiotic project—a week to take care of a stupid egg with an ignorant girl? No, thanks.

Besides, if he were to do this for an entire week, how on earth could he have time for the Tenth? That just wouldn't do at all.

But, feelings changed as soon as he heard his name. Of course, who else would be better suited for a project like this? Surely, no one could do a better job at taking care of this egg. He'd get Tsuna an A for sure!

He beamed; a wide, toothy grin growing on his face. "Tenth! I'll do my best!" He shouted from across the room. Oh, he was psyched alright. This was the chance he was looking for! He'd help the Tenth pass, and prove himself worthy as a Right-Hand Man.

The class erupted into laughter at that—and Tsuna wanted to crawl into a hole and not come out. It was weird enough that he was paired up with Gokudera, but the fact that he was so excited for this…

He looked to Gokudera (ignoring the egg that had been placed onto his desk for now); hazel-nut eyes wide. "G… Gokudera-kun…!" He hissed out.

Even though their lives were supposed to go back to normal when they had defeated Varia; Tsunayoshi's life was still anything _but_ peaceful. If it wasn't Reborn's insane, daily training, it was both Haru and Gokudera's antics.

As much as Tsuna appreciated the fact that his friends were safe after all of that…

… For once he wished that his life could perhaps be normal again.

Upon hearing the snickering; Gokudera's lit-up eyes shifted into a heated glare—one deadly enough to shut even the most dangerous school bully up; and the class shut up. Gokudera could be… really scary for the most part.

But, he, or anyone else could speak up—the bell had rung, and students rushed to leave the room (some groaning as they did so; others grinning and gossiping with utmost happiness and excitement).

That is, except for Gokudera, and Tsuna.

Tsuna sighed, beginning to gather his own things, inspecting the egg that had been given to him. This was… supposed to be their… child?

Gokudera and…

His face heated up slightly at the very thought. Not only that but they were supposed to write about their life as a… a….

… M-Married couple?!

Tsuna could die. Right there and then. This was the most embarrassing thing ever. The _worse_ thing that could've happened to him!

"Tenth! I'll do my very best!"

And of all people—

Upon getting his own thoughts cut off, his eyes widened, startled. "G-Gokudera-kun!" He jumped slightly at that, looking up at the boy (and nearly dropping the egg already).

Calming down, he looked up at him; offering a strained smile. "I… I guess we're partners now, huh, Gokudera-kun…?"

And if Gokudera's smile was any wider; sunlight might've filled the entire room. "Right! Don't worry, Tenth! You don't have to do a thing! Just leave the entire thing to me!" He stood beside Tsuna; whom was still sitting in the same spot; and pointed to himself.

He was just so excited—this was another chance. He had failed training with Reborn; lost the fight for the possession of the Storm Ring—just about everything that Tsuna had depended on him to do. But, this…! This could be what he needed—proof that he wasn't completely useless to Tsuna.

Proof that he was still worth keeping.

But, Tsuna, on the other hand, stiffened at that. Surely, if he let someone as reckless as Gokudera to take over do it, it would end in… failure.

It wasn't that Tsuna didn't have any trust in Gokudera, mind you. Though, this project was worth far too much to leave into his hands.

"D-Don't worry about it! I'll take care of everything!"

And, an eyebrow rose at that, Gokudera frowning. Tsuna? Take care of everything? That was far too much of a burden on him! He had training to do, the silver-haired teen was sure of—not to mention, with kids like I-Pin and Lambo around…

He made a bit of a face at that. With that stupid cow around, the Tenth would never get the peace he needed for this!

_Excuses, excuses._ _You just want to prove what you can do for the Tenth._

He won't be completely useless.

"I insist, Tenth! I'll take care of everything! You won't even have to do that ridiculous report!" He was almost begging at this point.

Tsuna stopped; looking contemplative. How on Earth could he say no to a face like that? And… Gokudera really wanted to do this, didn't he?

"… We'll work on it together, Gokudera-kun."

And, Gokudera stopped; touched. The Tenth… didn't want him to do it on his own! Tsuna was truly, truly a good man.

Really.

Gokudera grinned. "Right, Tenth! Great idea!"

Tsuna could only force a smile at that.

A week, stuck with Gokudera? Sure, he was one of his best friends, but…

… It was bound to be a long week.

**tbc**


End file.
